Colligo Inconcessus
by Onyxlight
Summary: A Collection Elricest Drabbles. Most will fall under the T rating but each chapter will be individually rated when necessary.
1. One Last Thing

**Title**: One Last Thing  
**Words**: 100  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: There was one last line they refused to cross. 

* * *

Nothing and no one lit up Al's world like Ed did.

No one had as much passion.

No one's smile was as bright.

No one made his heart soar like an eagle.

His brother was everything to him yet not quite enough. As close as they were there was still that line they refused to cross. Careful to back away from that hug in time. Careful not to let a hand linger too long.

Careful to look away before the desire is seen.

Ed was everything to his brother, except for this one last thing Al wanted him to be.


	2. Across That Line

**Title**: Across That Line  
**Words**: 294  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Elricest  
**Summary**: There was one last line ...  
**A/N**: This sequel to **One Last Thing** was written for my friend **evilchuckles** on Livejournal

* * *

My brother was reading as per usual.

Seated in his favorite overstuffed chair in front of the window. Light streaming through the window over his perfect form. His only movements are to turn the page or take a sip of water out of his glass. He turns the page and marigold eyes go wide and I smile. He's always been more passionate about books than I.

I stand there watching him. Admiring him. Wanting him.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

So he knows I'm here. I don't care, I don't plan on moving.

"Until I get bored," I reply. Knowing damn good and well that will never happen.

He looks up at me then, flaxen hair falling over his shoulder, and his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"Well come and have a seat. I charge just as much for sitting as I do for standing."

I move into the room and sit on the couch. Moments latter he follows. Sitting close enough to me that I can feel the heat radiating off his skin. Page after page turns and before long a blond head is resting on my shoulder.

"Are you ever going to act on it?"

"Act on what?"

A hand comes to rest on my thigh, fingers drawing lazy circles.

"Whatever's on your mind."

I look down at him and find him looking up at me. His arm snakes around my neck, pulling me down until his lips are pressed against mine. The shock has me frozen but the tongue sliding across my bottom lip has me reacting.

Languid to heated is the progression. His lips moving against mine in a way I've only dreamed of. We part breathless but smiling and he says, "I love you too, Al."


	3. Eternity's Fall

**Title**: Eternity's Fall  
**Words**: 166  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning**: Elricest and angst alert  
**Summary**: Desire knows no boundaries.  
**A/N**: I am blaming **evilchuckles** and **vexed_wench** for my muse's sudden interest in Elricest.

* * *

I should be asleep. It is well past the witching hour and I should not be watching you...

...yet I am.

Even when you didn't have a physical body. Soul trapped in unfeeling armor, I watched you. You were everything I lived for. If not for the possibility of your salvation, I would have let the gate take me too. But I fought it. I fought the cold grip of a forever twilight to save you. For you are all that I live for...

...have ever lived for.

Nothing, not even my own life could measure up to all that is you. Al. Alphonse. My brother. What I want for you, is any and everything that eternity has longed for. If it takes my soul, my very existence, to give it to you, then that's what shall be.

You, always the giver, the selfless one, the sacrifice...

...I don't deserve you...but I pray to a God that I don't believe in, to have you.


	4. As They Should Be

**Title: **As They Should Be

**Words:** 275

**Summary: **Al comes to a realization and he will settle for nothing less than having things the way they should be.

Written for **evilchuckles**

* * *

He couldn't say when it started but he knows it was long before he lived and breathed alchemy, back when life was good and their mother still woke them up with the smell of frying bacon and eggs. He remembers looking down at Ed's face one summer day, as he watched the clouds roll by and thinking how his brother's eyes were more impressive than the sun.

He remembers being entirely too focused on the way Ed's muscles rippled under his skin when he moved for it to be normal curiosity.

The day that it all fell into place was many years later. After the fighting, after the armor, after that last trip through the gate. They were in a shoe shop, a short red-haired woman was assisting Ed, and he couldn't help but notice how her hands seemed to linger on Ed way longer than necessary to fit a shoe.

Anger flared through him and he wanted nothing more than to rip her unworthy hand off her tainted little freckled arm. Shocked at his own reaction he fled the store and waited for Ed outside. Al was silent on their walk home, haunted by visions of that red-haired demon and echoes of his own anger. Anger that was further fueled by their neighbor making moony eyes at Ed as they entered the building.

Later when Ed asked him why he was so tense and silent Al responded by kissing his sibling hard and saying the one thing burning in his mind all day, "You are mine."

When Ed didn't protest, all was right with the world.

…because things were finally as they should be.


	5. Never Tire

**Title**: Never Tire  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing**: Al/Ed  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot...  
**Summary**: Al doubts he will ever tire of some things...

* * *

I've yet to tire of it.

I doubt I ever will.

The way your skin flushes pink when I watch you undress. The way goose bumps prickle along your flesh when I touch you. The way you surrender to my kiss the instant my lips touch yours.

You are perfection in so many ways and the fact you refuse to acknowledge this just makes you even more irresistible.

Brash, insolent and cocky, yet I have the ability to turn you into a whimpering mass of wanton need in minutes.

I'll never tire of this, I'll never be tired of you.


	6. What Could It Hurt?

Title: What Could It Hurt?  
Characters: Ed, Al  
Rating: T  
Words: 137  
Warnings: Incest...  
Summary: Al knows he shouldn't...but he does anyway.  
A/N: Dedicated to the lovely **hpfangirl71** I am determined to corrupt her one fic at a time...

* * *

What could it hurt?

He shouldn't, but he couldn't resist.

Ed was sprawled out on the couch sleep and the temptation to run his fingers through unbound sun kissed gold was too much for Al to defy. He shouldn't be this fascinated with his own brother but he was. Perhaps committing the ultimate taboo wasn't enough for him, either that or it left him with a craving for more… he wasn't sure and he really didn't care.

As his fingers moved through Ed's hair, his mind drifted away.

"Uh, Al what are you doing?"

"I thought you had a bug in your hair. Turns out it was just a lint ball."

Ed snuggled back down and drifted back to sleep questioning nothing. Al didn't like deceiving his brother but it was only a little white lie right?

What could it hurt?


	7. Bad Decision

**Title**: Bad Decision  
**Characters**: Mustang Office Crew, Ed and Al  
**Rating**: Humor  
**Summary**: Roy realizes his sense of humor isn't appreciated by all...  
**Warnings**: Possible Elricest depending on how you read it.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine but alas I shall live.  
Written for **fanfic_bakeoff**

* * *

They were trying not to make it obvious but Roy knew they were laughing at him.

Every time he looked out into the main office they all looked down at their desks and tried to appear busy. He knew he'd earned their mockery of him but it would be nice if they at least pretended to be concerned… even if it was just a little.

He took a sip of his cooling coffee and the action caused his swelling, and no doubt, bruising face to ache. The entire incident was all his own doing but of all the reactions he had thought he would receive for his little gag he never once imagined what actually happened.

When he braved walking out of his office Riza looked at him and said, "Might I offer a tidbit of advice?"

Roy didn't answer but when he looked at her she took that as permission to continue.

"I would suggest when looking for new way to rile up Edward you consider the entire situation a little more carefully before you act."

"I think I have that message loud and clear lieutenant."

"Understood Sir but might I ask a question?"

"Sure, why not," Roy grumbled. It wasn't as if he had any dignity left.

"Of all things to do, what possessed you to kiss Edward and in front of Alphonse of all people? Surely something within you had to realize you would regret that action?"

"I meant it as a joke. Just wanted to shut him up."

"Well he was quiet all right. From the time you laid your lips on him until his brother knocked you halfway across this office," Breda snickered from behind Roy.

Roy didn't dignify that with a response because he knew his black eye spoke louder than any words possibly could.

Alphonse Elric had a left hook and an uppercut that could take down a mule. It's a fact Roy wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.


	8. But Please

**Warning: This one's rated M!**

**Title**: But Please  
**Genre**: Smut/Kink  
**Words**: 267  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Al has his Brother in an interesting situation...  
**Warnings**: Incest  
Written for **fanfic_bakeoff** and **ETM: Elricest the movement**

* * *

"Al… Al please..."

Al didn't answer. He merely kept doing what he was doing.

"Al, I can't… I just… ahhh," Ed's sentence broke off into a whine as Al fixed another clamp onto his nipple.

"You can and you will," Al replied as he raked blunt nails down Ed's side.

"But please Al it's been hours and… and…"

"And you will survive Brother, you always do. But if you'd rather I stop…"

"NO!" was Ed's breathless, shouted reply, "No Al, don't stop just please let me cum... I'll… I'll do anything you want."

Al snickered at him and said, "You were going to do that anyway. You're not really in a position to do much else."

Al's words caused Ed to tug at the leather straps that had his arms bound over his head. He knew he couldn't budge them and for an instant he missed his automail. Sure this was all fun and games but _playing_ helpless and actually _being_ helpless were two different things.

It might be why it turned him on so much.

He had always known Al was the more patient one out of the two of them but he'd kept Ed like this for over two hours. Who knew his little brother was such a damn sexual sadist.

"Don't worry Brother," Al said as he leaned forward, dipped his tongue into his bound siblings navel. "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

As Al's mouth traveled lower Ed's back arched off the bed and he knew the end result would indeed be worth every torturous moment he had to wait for it.


	9. Gratification

**Title**: Gratification  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Verse**: Elricest  
**Author**: Little ole me ^_^  
**Genre**: Smut/Kink  
**Words**: 300  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: Al finally gives his Brother what they've both been wanting...  
**Warnings**: Incest  
Written for **fanfic_bakeoff** and **ETM: Elricest The Movement** can be read alone or taken as a sequel to **But Please.**

* * *

Al had kept him hard for three hours and Ed had considered giving up alchemy if he could just blow his load.

But no, Al wasn't having that. He was happily torturing Ed in any way he could think of and currently that method included running his tongue up the length of Ed's shaft, stopping just before the head backing up and blowing across his overly excited cock. He'd do this a couple of times before sitting back and watching Ed writhe due to the loss of sensation. Smile firmly in place, Al stood and stripped just as slowly as he'd done everything else. Once naked he sat in full view of Ed stroking his cock as he teased Ed's legs and balls with the toes of his left foot.

"Brother you have no idea what a turn on it is seeing you like this."

"Please, Al… please don't drag this on any longer."

"Don't worry Brother it's almost over but only because I refuse to cum anywhere but inside that perfect little ass of yours."

Al crawled onto the bed between his brother's spread legs and slipped two oil slicked fingers inside Ed's body. Once he could do more than moan, Ed asked him why he hadn't untied him yet.

"Because I'm taking you just as you are. I want to watch your face as I send you over the edge. I want to see those lips screaming my name and begging me to fuck you harder."

Al slid into Ed's body and the achingly slow pace he set was driving Ed mad.

"Al…"

"You don't get what you want until I get what I want."

"Al… more please."

Al grabbed Ed's hips increased his pace only to slow again, "I can't hear you Brother."

When Al all but stopped Ed shouted, "The only thing I want to feel is your dick inside me! I want you filling me, stretching me, and fucking me until I can't walk!"

Ed asked and Al delivered. It didn't take much of that to send them both over the edge.

Sated to the point of exhaustion, the Elric brothers drifted off to sleep.


	10. Home: It's Where My Heart Is

Title: Home; It's Where My Heart Is  
Genre: Romance/Waff  
Words: 173  
Rating: T  
Summary: Al reflects on what being home truly means...

* * *

Home.

It wasn't a location for Al.

Maybe it had been at one time, but not anymore.

It wasn't a structure, nor was it where his clothes hung or where his books rested. It wasn't where the mail was delivered or where he slept at night.

Home was none of that to Al, it was infinitely more.

Home was in Ed's arms as they wound around him in an embrace that was as gentle as it was strong. Home was that feeling he got when Ed looked at him in the early morning light right before he kissed him good morning. Home was how he melted against his soul mate when his lips pressed against that spot on his neck that Ed could manage to find in a pitch black room.

Home was that happily sated feeling he had as he drifted off to sleep, his body sore in all the right places for all the right reasons.

Home was Ed… and as long as Al was at Ed's side he'd feel at home forever.


End file.
